Cheeries and the Moon
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Based off a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme on LJ. Prompt inside. Kurt/Karofksy


_**Prompt: Kurt loses his virginity to Blaine, only to discover that Blaine has a reputation for deflowering virgins, and that he only a notch on this belt. A depressed Kurt sees Karofsky, who comforts him, and they make love under the moonlight**_

It wasn't like he thought it would be. Sure it hurt like crazy, but Kurt thought that losing his virginity, to Blaine of all people, would feel...better. There was just something off he felt about it after it happened. Blaine was sweet and gentle and talked him through it, praising him every once and a while, but in the end, he didn't feel any different. Hmm...Perhaps he was expecting too much, but he felt no passion from it. It was kind of bland and...Kurt doesn't know how else to describe.

It was awkward afterwards; they didn't cuddle up to each other or anything. They just quietly got dressed, making the smallest amount of eye contact and Blaine only nods his head before exited the room saying that he would talk to Kurt later.

It was weird. Kurt hadn't talked to Blaine in over a week since it happened. It was almost like Blaine was avoiding him, ignoring his texts and calls. One day, he went up to Wes and David in the wide halls of Dalton Academy.

"Have any of you guys seen Blaine lately?" Kurt didn't miss the worried glance that the two exchanged. "What's going on?"

Wes, who seemed nice enough and Kurt got along with, put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but think that he wasn't going to like what Wes has to say.

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but...did you and he...?" he didn't need to finish the sentence, Kurt knew what he meant. He wasn't stupid. He only huffed.

"Not that it's your business but yes."

Wes flinched and David looked at the ground, shaking his head. Kurt was confused by the actions, questioning what was so wrong with the fact that he and Blaine slept together.

"Kurt, maybe we should go somewhere more private for this."

They led them back to their room, the entire time Kurt's stomach was in knots and at points he thought he was going to be sick. This couldn't be good whatever it was.

Sitting on one of the two beds in the small dorm room, Kurt looked up patiently for either Wes or David to begin. It was David that spoke.

"Kurt, I know you think you know Blaine, but there is something that you should know." Wes is beside Kurt, hand back on his shoulder and Kurt wanted him to take it off. "We were hoping that he wouldn't do this to you, like the rest of them. Of all the people, we'd thought that you might be able to..." he paused, searching for the right words. "Tame him."

"Tame him how?" Kurt's voice was dry, and the words were like a whisper but David still managed to hear him.  
"With what he does," David answered him.  
"And do tell me what he does."

There is a pause and Kurt can't handle the silence, he stands, about to leave; hand on the doorknob when Wes spoke up.

"Sleeps with virgins."

Kurt's heart stopped for a second, his brain registering what Wes had just said. Sleeping with virgins? A wave of nausea hit him and he stumbled back to the bed for support.

"Blaine, ever since he has been here. He loves them, says all the time that he has a thing for...popping the cherries." Wes said bluntly. "Once he has done that, he moves to the next one.

"That's why we were afraid of you and him getting close. But time passed, and he actually looked like he was courting you for a long time." David said, unable to look at Kurt, so he said these things to a picture on his wall. "We thought that he actually liked you."

Actually liked you. Blaine never really liked him. He used Kurt, like he did with all the other boys. Kurt looked up, seething.

"How many others?"

"K-Kurt, I don't think-"

"How many!"

"I don't know exact number. Maybe...in the twenties?"

Kurt let out a choked sob, and Wes's hand was once again on the shoulder.

"How could he do this? Does he have no heart?"

In a flash, the sadness turned into fury and he bounded out the door, Wes and David trying to call him back. Kurt didn't want to stop, not until he found him. The man who'd betrayed him, the man who he trusted with his life, and the man who took his virginity.

Kurt soon found him, causally leaning and talking to a student. The other student had a small blush on his face, which grew brighter when Blaine fingered the lapel on his uniform. Kurt stormed up to him, pushing him away, shocked expression gracing his handsome face.

"Kurt! What the hell?"

The slap could be heard throughout the hallway. The student against the wall flinched and fled while others began to circle around Kurt and Blaine. Kurt just stared at Blaine, fury in his eyes. He didn't feel guilty when he saw the large handprint that was stained on Blaine's face. He deserved it. And suddenly, Kurt was in tears again.

"How could you! After everything, I'm just another notch on your fucking belt. You'd think that I would just take it lightly? Hearing that you're a whore for deflowering virgins! No way. You have screwed with the wrong person, Blaine. You'll regret this."

And with that Kurt walked away, trying his best to hold back anymore tears from falling.

The event happened later afternoon, and Kurt had decided that he doesn't want to be anywhere near Dalton. SO, he hopped in his SUV, and headed back to his hometown of Lima. He didn't want to see any of his family, not wanting to be bombarded with questions as to why he decided to visit randomly and why he looked like such a wrecked.

Pausing at a red light, Kurt looked himself over; face red and splotchy, nose running and hair a mess. He couldn't remember a day that he had looked worse other than the time his dad was in the hospital.  
It was just becoming night time when he hit Lima. Not knowing where to go, Kurt pulled into McKinley School parking lot. Getting out, he made his way towards the empty football field. He sat on the bleachers and just thought.

He thought about Blaine, about the school, about who Kurt thought he was. Kurt really did miss the school, missed the people and the classes. Just missed it in general.

"Fuck!" Kurt shouted out. He was crying again, and he didn't want to be. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Somehow, through his blurred vision, he saw something move at the corner of his eye. Rubbing the tears away, he made his way toward the figure in the distance. Kurt was confused when he saw his old bully, Dave Karofsky, jog quickly in place.

"Karofsky?"

Kurt seemed to have startled him, as the large football/hockey player nearly tripped over his feet.  
"Hummel? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kurt just shrugged, and wiped at his eyes. Karofsky studied his frazzled appearance and then let out a large sigh.

"Something the matter, Fancy?"

"Try heartbreak." Kurt didn't know why he was saying anything to the boy that made his life hell, made him leave McKinley in the first place. Dave didn't say anything only sat down on the last row of the bleachers. "Can I ask you a question?"

Dave just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but nodded.

"I understand why you threatened my life. You were scared about being outed and everything, but I'm just wondering how you've been, since I've left."

"Why? Have you been thinking of me?" Dave asked and I nodded truthfully.

"I was so wrapped up in that asshole at Dalton, but every once and a while, you'd pop into my head. And I'd wonder if you'd thought about me."

"Of course I did," the answer was quick and Kurt was shocked at the speed in which he answered. "How could I not? Even with you at McKinley, you were still in my head. Those outfits, your attitude...your...pride," the last part was in a whisper."Your beauty."

"My beauty?" Kurt said and looked up locking eyes with Dave.

Dave stood up and walked over to where Kurt was, raising a large hand and putting it on the junction of Kurt's neck. Kurt's breathing quickened. Dave leaned down, his lips mere centimetres from Kurt's.

"You're beautiful, Kurt."

And it was Kurt who closed the gap, kissing Dave. This, this kiss, wasn't just a kiss. It was passionate and hot and Kurt had never experience anything like this before. The cold touches that Blaine had were nothing in compare to the fiery ones of Dave's.

Dave's mouth moved to his neck and he couldn't help but moaned out at the feeling. Kurt would never thought that should a big guy could be as gentle as Dave was being; hands gently touching Kurt's sides, his soft lips laying delicate kisses up and down his neck.

Kurt kissed him again, and soon their tongues met. It wasn't awkward or too much, it was perfect. Kurt grabbed Dave's hands, placing them lightly on his green plaid button up top. They broke their kiss at that moment, eyes meeting again and Kurt couldn't help but love seeing the lust behind Dave's eyes. Taking a small step back, Kurt began to unbutton his top, well aware of the hungry eyes that watch him. Kurt was only at the third button when Dave's practically lunged at him, ripping the rest of the shirt before attacking Kurt's exposed collarbone. Kurt moaned out and grabbed hold of what hair of Dave's that he could.

Dave nipped and bit at the collarbone, bringing a hand up to stroke one of Kurt's nipples with his thumb. Kurt's hands though, were on Dave's jeans, trying his best to open them, but having no luck and giving up completely when Dave's hand thumb is replaced by his mouth, and Kurt had no idea that Dave could do this.  
Feet stumbling, Dave, still attached to Kurt, lowered the two of them against the grass of the football field, and Kurt made a small noise of disgust before going back to moaning. Face flushed, hand raised to his forehead, Kurt watched as Dave slinked lower, popping the button on the top of Kurt's jeans and slowly slid them down until they were off.

Kurt bit his lower lip when he saw Dave lick his. Dave's mouth kissed softly around his bellybutton, moving down slowly and soon came face to face with the bulge in Kurt's underwear. Kurt cried out and Dave's mouth was mouthing him through the fabric. He licked and teased Kurt through the cloth, wet marks joined the ones that were already there and Kurt only thrashed about.

"You," Dave stopped and looked at him, a small grin set on his face and Kurt couldn't help but think that he looked handsome there. "Too many...you need...those...clothes. Get 'em off."

Dave smirked again, and sat on his knees, eyes once again connecting with Kurt as he slowly, almost teasingly strips him of the shirt. Dave almost feels bad for that bottom lip of Kurt's, the way that he is gnawing on it. Kurt's eyes raked down Dave's bare chest once he removes the shirt, looking at the hair that was almost everywhere, his eyes following the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. He stand up to take his pants off, and Kurt moans out, hand itching and trailing over his chest, hissing when he passes his nipple, hand going further down until he slips it in his boxers, no doubt stroking himself. Dave growled and took his pants off, bending over quickly, and yanking down Kurt's boxers, giving him a view of Kurt touching himself. Dave watched, hands itching, cock twitching as Kurt jerked himself off. Dave stepped out of his own boxers, hand going to his own cock and giving it a couple slow strokes.

"D-Dave, please," Kurt begged and Dave's stomach lurched.

Kneeling down, Dave smacked Kurt's hand away and leaned over him, kissing him once again. Sparks flew throughout their bodies when their cocks rubbed up against each other, and Kurt is lifting himself off of the ground to grind them together even more. Dave hissed out, teeth clashing with Kurt's as they kissed.  
"I want you, you're so beautiful."

Kurt just through a glance and made a small motion to his bag that sat a couple feet away.  
"In there, is what you are looking for."

Dave rolled off him and searched in the tiny bag for a moment. He went back to Kurt, a foiled package in his large hand. Dave kissed him softly again, before Kurt plucked the condom from his hand and bringing two of Dave's thick fingers into his mouth. Dave watched as Kurt sucked his fingers, no doubt doing things to it that made his cock twitch with excitement. He drew back, fingers leaving his lips with a 'pop' before leaning forward and kissing Dave on the nose.

"You sure about this?" Dave asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes," and that was all Dave needed to hear.

Lowering Kurt once more, he took his two wet fingers and gently pressed them at Kurt's entrance. Starting with one he pushed the first one in, pausing slightly at Kurt's whimper before pushing it in the rest of the way. He dragged the finger in and out and Kurt's whimpers turned to moans and he added the second one, thrusting the two in and out of Kurt.

Kurt was babble incoherently and Dave figured he was good before removing his fingers and ripping the condom open with his teeth and sliding it on himself. He pulled Kurt's legs around his waist and Kurt hooked his ankles. Kurt's eyes widened when he started to push in.

"Ah! F-fuck!"

"It's ok, Fancy," Dave comforted him.

"Ok, keep going."

And Dave did. Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dave filled him up, his cock stretching him and it felt good. Kurt is turning back into whimpering Kurt as Dave pulled back a bit, before surging forward. This time, both of them cried out and Dave soon begun a slow and steady motion.  
Dave's breaths were laboured, and he thrusted in and out of the smaller boy, while Kurt's eyes began to flutter, soft gasps emitting from his lips.

Their mouths met for what felt like the thousandth time, and Dave pulled Kurt forward, making them sift into a sitting position as he still thrusted deep into Kurt. One hand is around his back, the other pressed into the soft ground, dirt and grime getting under her short nails as each thrust happens.

Kurt is meeting with equals motions, and soon as he begins to feel the familiar sensation in his stomach, he tells Dave.

"D-Dave, I'm going..."And that's all he need to as Dave wraps bother arms around him, lips attacking the collarbone once again and at the last moment, one hand drops between them and stroke Kurt's leaking cock fast.  
Kurt throws his head back and comes, screaming Dave's name and clenching down on him, and Dave follows him in orgasmic bliss.

That was the passion that Kurt was looking for. That was the feeling that he wanted when we was with that other scumbag who didn't even deserve his thoughts. Dave stays in him for a short time, lips meeting in a soft and gentle kiss, and that kiss alone was full of warmth.

Dave gently laid Kurt on his back for a moment, slipping a condom off and tossing it in some random place. Dave leaned over Kurt again, this time kissing him on the cheek, and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. The light of the moon glowed softly around Dave's head, and Kurt thought it was a sign.

Standing up, gathering and redressing, there was no awkwardness. Just a feeling of happiness pulsating off the two of them.

"Kurt," Dave spoke up. "I know I treated you like crap, you know, threatening your life and everything. But, you should really come back to McKinley."

"Really? No more slushies, no more pushing me into lockers. Hmm, there must be a catch," Kurt laughed out.

Dave only kissed him again


End file.
